


Not a Plot Device

by predilection



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim discovers that the crew is reading fic about him and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Plot Device

**Author's Note:**

> A misplaced comment fic written for st_xi_kink. 
> 
> Betaed by muse_in_denial.

Jim had promised himself he wouldn't read the fic he knew one of the ensigns in engineering was writing and sharing under a pseudonym over the ship's intranet, but when he overheard Chekov and Sulu's hushed laughter and excitement about it in the mess hall, his curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Tell me you're not actually going to read that," Bones said irritably, gesturing towards the PADD in Jim's hand. "You know we're the antithesis of its target audience."

Jim pouted at him. "But I keep hearing it's good. Apparently, it's the must read of the year!"

"It's about us," Bones reminded him. "Or at least someone else's vision of us. I don't wanna know."

"Ah, come on, Bones! Aren't you at least the tiniest bit curious what the crew thinks of our relationship?"

"No, Jim," Bones said with a sigh. He sat down in the armchair across from Jim, pointedly ignoring him in favor of reviewing the day's medical logs.

Jim turned his attention to his PADD.

Although he knew the story wasn't _really_ about him and Bones, he expected to find someone else's take on their relationship hilarious. What he didn't expect was to be so enthralled by it -- by the smooth writing style, the multi-dimensional characters, the passionate sex and the riveting _plot_ \-- that when he reached the end of chapter twelve and realized the next chapter wasn't due out for a week, he exclaimed aloud, "Where's the rest of this fic? I thought it was completed!"

Bones raised an eyebrow at him from across the room. "Cliffhanger?"

Jin grinned. He couldn't keep the amusement and enthusiasm out of his voice as he explained, "We're trapped in a cave on a swamp-ridden planet with no way of contacting the ship. You just prevented neural parasites from taking over my brain, but it ended just as we were about to have mind-blowing sex."

Bones blinked at him. "How romantic," he deadpanned.

Jim's grin transformed into a mischievous smirk. "You know," he proposed, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "we could write our own ending."

Without missing a beat, Bones threw the PADD containing the medical logs at Jim's head. Jim dodged it easily, and as Jim's laughter filled their quarters, Bones huffed, "Dammit, Jim. I'm a doctor, not a plot device!"


End file.
